Eternally
by protectingyou
Summary: Following a vampire home isn't always the best idea. GaaSaku
1. Trapped

**Another GaaSaku story! I just REALLY wanted to make a GaaSaku vampire story. It's my favorite pairing, because Gaara-kun is so HOT! Lol…I'm obsessed with him, seriously. It's scary. Anyway, read on, and please review!**

-

**Summary: **Following a vampire home isn't always the best idea. GaaSaku

-

Chapter 1:

Trapped

-

This was _not _happening. She had _not_ been tricked into following this guy to his condo. He did _not _turn out to be a freakin _vampire_! And yet here she was, pressing herself against the wall, trying to keep as far away from him as possible, while he sat on a couch, just staring at her with his dark green orbs, following her every movement.

He noticed how her chest rose when she breathed in, how her lips parted and closed shakily, and most of all how her body looked so damn _inviting_. If it hadn't been for all those years of waiting, his patience lengthening during that time, he would have pounced on her already, claiming her body as his.

Closing his eyes, he debated whether or not to calm her down; all he had to do was speak, and his voice would put her to sleep. But then again, she looked better this way, shaking with fear, her eyes wide. Something about her made it seem even more attracting.

Wouldn't hurt to calm her down a _little_; make her feel less scared of him. "How long are you going to stay on the floor? There's plenty of room on the couch."

She stands up slowly, walking over to the couch, her eyes never leaving him. If it meant living a little longer, then she'd follow _any _order he gave her. The couch was small, which meant she had to sit right next to him.

Sitting near the edge, she keeps her eyes on him, in case he tried to hurt her. Then she'd run. Even if he _is _hot, hotter than any guy _she'd _ever seen, she wasn't going to stick around to find out what he had in mind for her.

Her eyes travel to the left side of his forehead, where a love tattoo could be seen, his dark red hair covering most of it. Then they traveled to his eyes, which followed her in whatever she did, even when her hand shot up to put a strand of loose hair behind her ear. She clears her throat, but doesn't say anything.

"Aren't you going to ask me to let you go?" He saw her jump slightly, surprised.

She clears her throat again. "Even if I did…ask you, you wouldn't…let me go." Her voice was shaky, her hands clenching her skirt tightly. It had been freezing outside, but her damn girlish mind had planned to wear a skirt anyway; a freakishly _short skirt_. She felt his eyes look down at her legs slowly, stopping for a split second more on her thighs, where the skirt hid the rest of her skin. She could see the desire in his eyes, and it scared her even more.

"Why did you…bring me here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Before she knew what was happening, he was laying on top of her, pinning her to the couch. His face was mere inches from hers, and he moves to whisper in her ear, "I want you."

Her eyes grow wide; she was too scared to scream. She could feel his breath on her neck as he spoke, "You really _are_ the loveliest girl I've _ever _seen in all my years of living."

"A-And how long would that be?"

He chuckles. "Only a few centuries." He puts his lips on her neck, then asks, "Any more questions?"

She shivers. "You never told me your name."

"Aa." He lifts up his head to look at her face. "Sabaku No Gaara." He smirks. "No need to tell me yours; I already know. Right, Haruno Sakura?"

She nods, before she feels his lips pressed against her neck once again.

-

She didn't know what to do. She surely didn't want to be here right now, under a (super hot) vampire, who was leaving soft butterfly kisses up and down her neck. At first she was scared shitless; there was no other way to describe it. But now…

Now, she couldn't hold it in any longer. And as soon as it escaped her lips, she knew that that moan would betray her; Gaara wasn't going to stop kissing her. And all because of her stupid betraying (and needy) body. Blushing, she starts squirming under him, trying to get him off, but he wasn't letting her go; not for now, at least. He wasn't finished yet.

Then, as if it was too good to be true, he lifts his head up and looks down at her. But of coarse, it _was _too good to be true. And before she knew it, he was pressing his lips against hers. This really pissed her off; her anger didn't last long though. She was actually enjoying it; he wasn't being rough. No, it was the complete opposite; he was so gentle and soft it almost made her want to shake him up a little, make him kiss her harder.

Another blush creeps onto her cheeks. Oh _god_, what was she thinking? She didn't even know the guy, and yet here she was, making out with him on his couch, in his _condo_!

The lack of air makes them separate, and Sakura found that her hands had somehow made their way into his hair. She wasn't even breathing normally before she felt his lips press against hers once more, this time a little harder than before. This time she kisses him back with the same needy feeling, feeling him press his body closer to hers.

"Sakura…" He liked the way her soft body felt against his; it excited him. Too much, because he couldn't stop himself from wanting to touch her, couldn't control himself like he always did in any other situation. But she just felt so damn good against him it made him forget everything, and his hand moved down from her waist, going lower, lower until it got to the hem of her skirt, where he slips his hand under her skirt, making Sakura half-gasp half-moan.

He takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch of it, wanting to memorize every part of her body. She _was _his, after all. Well, she soon would be, anyway; he'd make sure of that. Maybe she could even be his mate…

The door slams open, and Gaara was off the couch and next to the door in less than a second, about to kill whoever had interrupted him. A low growling noise could be heard coming from him, although he didn't make a move to hurt the intruder. "What do you want, Naruto? I'm…_busy_."

"Oh, sorry." He looks over Gaara's shoulder at Sakura, who was now trying to hide behind the couch, her face redder than a tomato. "Vinny got out again; thought you should know."

"How long has he been out?"

"About two hours. Nobody noticed until they went in to feed him, that's when they noticed he was gone." His voice was already low, and he lowers his voice even more when he says, "Dude, he hasn't eaten in _days_, he'll go on a killing spree if we don't find him soon."

Gaara sighs. What would they ever do without him? "Anybody already looking for him?"

"Neji and Shino were the first to go after him. They think he might have gone back to his place, where his mom used to live before she was killed."

Gaara was walking to a small table next to the door, rummaging through the drawers, looking for something. "The Organization isn't going to be too happy about this, you know that, right? If he kills another one, they have the right to execute him. We won't have a say in it."

"But--"

"It's written in the pact, Naruto. Stop trying to fight those rules. It'll cost you your life." He hands Naruto a small red object, before turning to look out the window. "Now get going; we've got to find him before he kills anyone."

Naruto nods. "Right." And disappears in a blink of an eye.

Sakura had been watching the whole time, thinking that maybe Gaara had forgotten about her. But she was proven wrong when she feels two strong arms wrap around her waist, pulling her closer. Her heart was beating faster than she thought was possible; she knew he could hear it.

Leaning down to whisper in her ear, she could feel his warm breath tickle her skin, sending shivers down her back. She liked that feeling…

"Stay here, and don't try to run away. If another vampire is within fifty miles of here, he can smell you out instantly; my scent is all over you. There are a lot of them who wish nothing more than to see me dead. So stay put and don't get yourself killed."

Before she could say anything, the warm pair of arms disappeared, and so did the owner, leaving her alone for the first time since she'd arrived.

-

Why was she so sad to see him go? It's not like she was worried about him; she didn't even know him at all, except for his name…and besides, he'd brought her here just to mess around with her; _that_, she was sure of. He was all over her before she could even say no, for crying out loud!

She shouldn't be worrying about him. She wasn't. Was she?

_Darn_.

She was.

-

Something from the past suddenly popped into her mind, and she knew it was because of what had happened today.

She had been talking to Ino about love two years ago, and how wonderful it must feel to be with someone because of that. Well, Ino was the one talking, Sakura was just listening. And out of nowhere, she'd asked Sakura if she believed in soul mates. And at the time, she'd thought it was pretty stupid; but when he'd said her name a few minutes ago…she felt like it fit her perfectly the way he said it. What if she was _meant _to stay with him? She had half the mind to just stay with him here; her life sucked, so why should she go back? And besides, vampires were after her too; Gaara could protect her.

_How lame…I'm acting like he's my long-lost love…Pfft, as if. I bet all he wants is…well, what __**every**__ guy always wants, then he won't care if I die. Probably even kill me himself…_

Her stomach interrupted her thoughts. Right; she was hungry. _I wonder if vampires eat normal food?_

_-_

Now that her stomach was full, her mind drifted off to the conversation she'd overheard earlier. Who was that guy, Naruto? One of Gaara's friends? Did Gaara even _have _friends? And that small, red object he'd given Naruto, what was it? Some sort of weapon?

Question after question popped into her mind, all about Gaara.

But the most important one, the one that seemed to nag at her insides the most was: Why did he choose her, when he could have chosen out of all the girls out there _way _prettier and sexier than her?

-

**Any comments?**


	2. Beginning

Chapter 2:

Beginning

-

"How long am I going to be here? He hasn't come back, and it's already been _hours _since they left." Sighing, she mumbles, "I'm so bored I'm starting to talk to myself…"

She'd already looked through the whole condo, but found nothing that could keep her entertained. The only place she hadn't searched was his room, but… "What if he has…_something _in there? Like a big dog, or maybe _bats_, or a dead body!" That last one got her a little freaked, but curious. What _did _he have in there? The door wasn't entirely closed; it was slightly open--

_What…was that? _Sakura stares at the entrance to Gaara's bedroom, like it would come alive and eat her at any second. Another rustling sound comes from inside the room, and Sakura held her breath. She wasn't imagining anything. Taking a deep breath, she walks slowly towards the door, not sure what she'd find on the other side of it.

-

Gaara stands up, leaving fingerprints on the dusty floor. "Damn."

"What?" Naruto was still looking around, occasionally sneezing from the dust. The house _really _needed cleaning.

"Vinny ran away because he didn't feel safe with those guys, right? He wants to go somewhere where he knows they'll take him in. He wouldn't come back to his old place." Cursing under his breath, he clenches his fists. "Naruto, _I _took him in before the Organization ordered for him to be moved. He knows where I _live_."

"You mean…he's at your house?"

-

Sakura was pinned to the bed, her arms at her sides. When she tries to move, two arms slam down, one on each side of her head. The guy looming over her wasn't going to let her go; his eyes flashed bright red, the same color as his hair. Her eyes grew wide as she realized something, the look in his eyes was too familiar. _He's a vampire! _

"Where's Gaara-sama?!" his voice was a growl, barely human, and Sakura found herself even more scared. This guy wasn't in control like Gaara or Naruto. Who knows what he'd do? _Wait, he knows Gaara? Could this be…Vinny?_

Vinny growls again. "Where is he?!" He starts shaking her by the shoulders, and she screams. "If you don't tell me, I'll kill you!" He shakes her again, but this time Sakura didn't scream. She'd been too scared before to notice, but…he was _crying. _The only reason why she actually saw this was because she'd felt something moist land on her forehead.

Sakura's eyes soften. _He must be scared, not knowing what to do anymore…_

Her eyes grow wide as the pressure on top of her suddenly disappears. "G-Gaara!"

Gaara had (apparently) slammed Vinny against the opposite wall. He grabs Vinny's shirt by the collar and pushes him against the wall roughly. He gets ready to punch him again when Sakura gets in the way, her arms spread out protectively in front of Vinny.

"Sakura? Get out of m--"

"Don't hurt him anymore! Can't you see that he's scared?" she was out of breath, her voice barely above a whisper. Gaara growls, but less angrily, sitting down on his bed as a sign of defeat. She was protecting _him_? And to think, Gaara had come to do the same for her, but instead, she ignores him. Where's the fair part in that?

Sakura turns around to look at Vinny, noticing that his eyes weren't the same bright red as before. Made him look a little more human. He accepts Sakura's hand to stand up, hugging her around the waist tightly. He was just like a little kid, she realized; too scared to know what to do without anyone there to help him.

"Vinny, Naruto's waiting for you in the living room."

-

Now that Vinny wasn't in the room anymore, Gaara looks at Sakura. She didn't really understand why he was looking at her like that, as if she'd done something weird. "What?"

"You really _are _a magnet for trouble." At this, she huffed. "Do you know why we went out looking for Vinny? He's still in the process of becoming a vampire. Which means, that if he'd wanted to, he could have killed you. In that stage, the only thing that's going through his mind is: _blood_. I'm surprised he actually didn't attack you." He raises an (imaginary) eyebrow at her. "He even hugged you. Really, you're quite something, Sakura."

Sakura was still sitting by the wall, listening to everything he was saying. Did that mean he still wanted her to stay? Or was he telling her she was too weird for him? Either way, it gave her a fluttery feeling in her stomach to hear him say this. "You mean…he's _not _a vampire?"

"Technically, no. In terms of wanting blood, yes. It's a little confusing; he's the first ever to be stuck between human and vampire. It usually takes three to six days, depending on the human, but Vinny's a special case. He's been like this for almost a year, since his sixteenth birthday."

Her eyes widen. _He was turned into a vampire at sixteen? But…that ruined his whole life. Why would they… _

As if reading her thoughts, Gaara says, "His family used to hunt vampires. The Organization was on their side in the past, but when they saw how quickly we were disappearing, they stopped helping them. That's when others decided to attack their base; killed all of them except for Vinny." He goes quiet for a moment, then continues, "Naruto wanted to go and check it out, see if the rumors were true; that's when we found him. It was either leave him to die, or just turn him into one of us."

"Wouldn't he hate you though? I mean, you took everything away from him; his family… even his life."

"He doesn't remember any of that. Naruto had to name him, since Vinny had no idea what his name was. He's lost all memories of when he was human. It's different for everyone; when you're in the process of transforming, your body has to adapt to the changes, so it's a painful process. Besides, most don't make it; he was one of the lucky ones." He holds out his hand. "Come here."

Sakura stands up, and when she places her hand in his, he pulls her down onto his lap. Her heart started beating faster, and she hated him for it. She'd only just met him hours ago, and he already made her lightheaded? The wonders of being with a _vampire_… "W-What's that red thing you gave Naruto? The one he took before you left?"

For a second, she thought he wasn't going to answer; he was too busy burying his face in the spot where her neck met her shoulder. But then, after a while, came his muffled reply, "It's like food for vampires; it gives you the feeling that you've just…_eaten_." Placing a hand on her cheek, he turns her face around to look at him. "Doesn't taste as good as the original stuff, but it's enough to calm them down." He leans in closer, his lips almost touching hers, so close she could feel his breath against her lips, sending a shiver down her back, when--

Vinny decides to come in at that moment. Sakura practically flew off of Gaara, standing a few feet away from him. Vinny didn't even seem to notice the light blush on her cheeks, running over to her and hugging her like the last time.

Gaara's eyes narrow, growling at Vinny; earning a hurt-him-and-I'll-hate-you-forever look from Sakura, and he stops. Didn't he understand how child-like Vinny was? And Sakura's motherly-side came out. "Geez, Gaara, stop looking at him like that. What's so wrong about a hug?"

"You're mine; not his."

"Hmph. I belong to no one."

"Yes, you do; you belong to me."

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"Nuh uh."

"I claimed you as mine, Sakura."

"Sakura-sama?" Both of them turn to look at Vinny, this being the first time Sakura had ever heard his voice (without him going psycho on her).

And she couldn't help but think, that his voice was so-- "Cuuute!" In which she proceeded in hugging him like crazy, Gaara glaring daggers at Vinny's back.

"Ha, never thought I'd actually get to see 'the great Gaara-sama' so jealous of Vinny." Naruto, now leaning against the doorframe, smirked at Gaara.

"Naruto, did you inform the Organization?"

"Yup. I told them you'd be taking care of him. They thought it was a good idea." He turns to look at the still-hugging Vinny. "Hear that? You'll be staying here with Gaara, along with her."

"I get to live with…Sakura-sama?"

Gaara only grunted. Sakura belonged to _him _and no one else. Stupid Vinny.

-

"You're not going to let me go, are you."

"Mm? Why would I do that?"

"Because! I didn't--Gaara, stop fondling me! Does _everything _you do revolve around touching someone?!" She tries pushing him away, but to no avail. He was still holding on tightly. _This _is why she didn't want to be left alone with him again, because the minute they were alone, he'd grabbed her and placed her on the bed next to him, proceeding to nuzzle her neck with his nose. Sure, she liked the attention and everything, but that thought soon changed when he placed his hands on places he._ Did. __**NOT**__. Have. Permission. To. __**Touch!**_

"You're still so innocent, Sakura," he lightly whispers against her neck, before placing a light kiss on it. "Hm, it's even more obvious when you blush so much." Another kiss placed near her jaw. "And you squirming under me isn't helping you at all." She stops moving, going completely rigid. He chuckles. "Do you realize just _how tempting _you are, Sakura?"

"Um, if I did, I wouldn't be doing what you think I'm doing, so I wouldn't be tempting…wait, what? My head hurts…"

Gaara couldn't help but chuckle again. Her head hurt because she thought too hard? Really, he'd never heard of such a thing; even Naruto didn't go through that. A thought struck him as he remembered human needs. "Are you tired?"

"Un. I'm sleepy." A yawn escapes her lips. "Urgh, but I feel dirty! I haven't bathed since the night before you '_ever-so-nicely' _brought me here. Can I…take a shower? I've been in these same clothes for almost two days now."

He smirks, a mischievous look appearing on his face, and he says yes. Giving her a change of clothes for the night, he shows her the way to the bathroom before going off to give her some privacy. For now, at least.

-

"Ah…this feels _so good_." Sakura was, at the moment, getting into the shower, feeling the steamy water run down her body. The shampoo she used felt great, considering she hadn't taken a shower for almost two days (for _obvious _reasons). She was so happy under the pouring water that she failed to notice the slight click of the door opening and closing, until she felt something slither around her waist. "Gah, what're you--G-Gaara?!"

Gaara, still fully clothed (I know what you were thinking, perverts! lol…), turns her around, catching her in another breathtaking kiss. The thought of trying to cover herself fled her mind the moment he'd whispered her name, the same way he'd done so the first time he kissed her. _He's always…doing this…to me. _She was so caught up in the moment she felt slightly disappointed when he pulled away, looking down at her. His smirk grew when she leaned forward, her body acting on its own accord. "Now now, Sakura…what was it that felt so good?" the sound of his husky voice sent tingles down her spine, her body demanding that she _lean forward some more_. Somehow, she manages to make a comprehendible sound come out of her mouth, "G-Gaara?"

"Hm?" He was, once again, attending (very fondly, by the way) to her neck, occasionally resulting in Sakura's sharp breath intake whenever he decided he wanted to…_taste her with his tongue_. "You really are beautiful, Sakura…" Resulting in Sakura finally realizing the position they were in. She was still standing under the running water, of course, Gaara's clothes now completely soaked, pressing against her bare skin. Well, she couldn't say that it was _unpleasant_. A growing blush settled on her cheeks, her thoughts jumping around her mind like a pair of ping pong balls.

Her eyes felt heavy suddenly, and she leans most of her weight on him. "I…I'm sleepy, Gaara."

The last thing she heard before her mind went into sleep-mode was his bemused chuckle, and she noticed how it had probably been the first time she'd heard him come close to laughing.

-

"Huh? Oh, I must've fallen asleep…" She looks around, wondering where she was. The dent in the wall gave away the owner of the room; Gaara. Her hands land almost automatically on her chest, relieved to see she had her clothes on. "He saw me naked…" she was blushing furiously now, because of the shower scene, and finally seeing that he was the only one who could have put her clothes on for her while she was sleeping.

_Hey…why does he have a bed? I mean, from what I've seen, vampires don't sleep, right? So why… _Her eyes grow wide, another shade of pink surfacing on her cheeks. "Never mind, I don't want to know…" Her head fell down on the pillow again, still wanting to sleep just _a little _more.

-

She was sure she wasn't awake; this was a dream, right? But it felt real, and besides, why would she be lying in a vampire's bed (who probably didn't even sleep), when she'd been out shopping before she met him? She was going to meet up with Ino-pig, and they were going to go boy-watching at the beach, even though it was a cold, rainy day. But instead, she found herself half-dazedly following a freakin vampire home, who didn't waste a minute to try and take away her **virginity**. (which he hadn't succeeded, she mused)

Well, she had to admit, the vampire **was **pretty hot, not to mention he had that look in his eyes that just pulled you right in…But that wasn't important now, what **is **important, was that she didn't know if she was dreaming, or if this was just too much of a daydream. She couldn't **possibly **be awake; he'd never caressed her cheek like that before. In fact, he'd never stopped to touch her so gently…

Yet here he was, lying next to her (sleeping) self, caressing her cheek, his face so close she could feel his breath against her closed eyelids. Dream or not, she didn't want to open her eyes, for fear of him moving away. Why didn't she want him to stop touching her? It was only normal, seeing as how she'd practically been kidnapped by him (a **vampire**) in pure daylight.

But his touch on her face was so soft…she didn't **want **him to stop. It was just so-- She felt her body relax as his breath felt closer, indicating he was leaning down, over her own face. And there it was, the thing she'd been waiting for so patiently, it almost made her melt inside. The kiss that felt too gentle, yet held enough meaning to fill the whole room. And it was at that moment, that she felt her eyes open.

-

He wasn't there. In fact, _no one _was in the room. She was alone…which meant it had to be a dream. A hand unconsciously goes up to trace her bottom lip, the warm feeling of his lips against hers still lingering on them quietly. When she'd wanted him to be there, he'd decided to flee the room. Why? She'd so desperately wanted him to be there when she woke up from her dream; because it _wasn't_ a dream at all.

-

"I know you're there, Gaara. Why are you hiding?" came her whispered voice, her eyes still closed. She was still lying on the bed, feeling a steady gaze on her the whole time.

"Did you know, Sakura, that you talk in your sleep? I learned some things about you; quite a few, actually."

Her eyes snapped open at the tone of his voice, the coldness seeping into her as if he'd thrown her into a tub filled with ice. Did she say something mean? Something so embarrassing he didn't want anything to do with her? Or something about him being a damn jerk--

"Who's 'Sasuke-kun'?"

--Or it could be _this_. Crap, she'd hoped it would never again stray in her mind, but maybe she'd been having a nightmare; she _did _sleep a lot tonight, having all this time to just spend in her on little dream world where hot vampires by the name of Gaara were actually sweet enough to kiss her in her sleep--

"Sakura," his voice was still cold, a slight answer-the-damn-question-right-now-or-else tone hidden somewhere in it, loud enough for it to send a shiver down her back.

"Who?"

"Your lying sucks, Sakura."

She sighs. Ino _had _told her that whenever she tried to lie. Damn her acting skills. "A boy…"

"A boy," he repeated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was.

"…who I know from school?" She received a glare. "Fine…he's a boy…" she starts, _again_.

"I'm not very patient at the moment, Sakura."

"…who I used to have unrequited feelings for?" it was said in form of a question, since she didn't really know what his reaction would be.

"Ah." _She doesn't know…_

He didn't look so 'ah' to her. In fact, she guessed that by the overly-calm look on his face he was secretly seething with rage. Why? She _had _said 'used to', meaning it was in the _past_. As in, almost two years ago. Which lead her to think _why _exactly she'd said his name in her sleep. _Why would I? I mean, I haven't seen him since we graduated from high school, and even then, I stopped liking him as more than just a friend…_

"Gaara?"

"Mm."

"You're not mad, are you? I mean, that was in the past, it's not like I still love him or anything…"

"No…" He walks over to the bed where she was sitting up. Sitting down next to her, he places his head on her shoulder, his face hidden from her line of view. She didn't move, and he took that as a sign that he could go on. His hands make their way around her like so many times before, bringing her closer against his chest.

After a while, he moves his head to place it just over her heart. In a whispered tone that Sakura found she liked (a lot), he says, "I like making your heart beat faster whenever I do this." His lips trace over her jaw gently, barely even touching her skin at all, yet giving her such pleasure she couldn't help but sigh breathily. Even if her heart _was _going a thousand beats per minute (exaggeration, of course). His lips were getting closer to their real destination, and she could feel her heart beating faster and faster every second. He _had _kissed her when she was sleeping, she realized, because no dream of hers would ever have something_ this _breathtakingly wonderful.

"And I want to be the _only _one who makes you feel that way."

-

"Naruto? What're you doing here?"

"Hey, um, the Organization, they…they heard about Sakura-chan. And they think it's time for you to present her to them, if she's going to be your mate."

"I never--How'd they find out about her?"

"He's good at these things, Gaara. Remember when I chose Hinata-chan? The first one to know was--"

"Ah. That _bastard_."

"Yeah…Uchiha Sasuke."

-

**Thanks for reading! Hope it was good; I made it longer, see? And I hate making Sasuke the bad one in all my GaaSaku stories, but…it just turns out that way! Ah well, what's done is done.**


End file.
